Daydreaming
by Tony Tony Asako
Summary: Shikamaru is daydreaming again while he's looking at the clouds...He's daydreaming about his friends, but also about a blond haired girl...The summary is bad. Please read and review!


**Daydreaming**

Shikamaru was staring at the clouds as always. It was his favorite pass time. Just doing nothing and dreaming.

He dreamed about a lot of things. It were always the same, because it was 'too troublesome' to search for other subjects.

The first thing he dreamed about was his family. The Nara clan and his father was the leader of it. Shikamaru was the portrait of Shikato: a genius but pretty lazy. His mother was way different: troublesome, bugging and loud. Always yelling after them to make them work. A real drag.

The young man sighed. He liked very much his family, but with his mother it turned sometimes more into a nightmare than a dream.

The second thing person he dreamed about was Chouji, his best friend. Chouji was easy to describe, with three words in fact: kind, loyal and fat. But _fat_ was a taboo word. There were three things you should never do in front of him: calling him fat, insulting Shikamaru and what really dangerous was, was hurting Ino, his fiancée. If only you lied one finger on her...

Shikamaru stopped thinking about it: it was too much work to imagine the bad guy knocked down.

Ino, was his teammate. She was way too loud and too skinny for him. She had always troubles with her best friend, Sakura and was always on a diet, or eating salad. Shikamaru already told her that she would look nicer if she took some weight, but she always replied that she would become ugly. When she said that, he sighed, shrugged his shoulders and walked away. How could you argue with someone who always wanted the last word? It wasn't that he didn't like her, because she had her friendly moments, but sometimes...

He saw a cloud that looked like a cigarette.

His former sensei, Asuma, smoked. He was killed by a member of the Akatsuki...Shikamaru would always remember his beard, his smile, his instruction and the way how he played shogi. The pupil always won, but the pleasure of playing and spending time with his sensei never stopped him.

The death of the man had hurt him more than he could imagine. Asuma left a lot of people behind him. Like Konohamaru or Kurenai.

Kurenai and him never married and despite they denied it, everybody knew that they had a relationship that was closer than only colleagues. And the prove was a baby. But the kid never knew his father. Since, Shikamaru had taken care of it, like Asuma had asked him. The baby grew up and was now at the academy. The young man had enjoyed taking care of the child, but what he really dreamed of was having his own family with a woman in particularly...

She thought maybe that he was clueless. Well, he wasn't. He knew exactly that despite their age difference (she was two-three years older), that she loved him. The girl was often acting like a drag and troublesome, having a dangerous resemblance with his mother. Her loud voice, her slaps she gave him often with her fan and her continual complaining tired him, but at the other side, he had never enough of them. It was her way of showing affection. And when she smiled, he just melted.

The day-dreamer could never forget her blond hair, her sparkling eyes and her voice. The troublesome part of his love was that she lived in Suna and that she only came a few times in Konoha. And when she was there, he never told his feelings for her.

He just couldn't find the right words and didn't dare to kiss her right away because he didn't want to have another slap on his head and ruin their friendship. And at the same time, he really wanted to marry her...Temari.

Troublesome situation...

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

He turned his head and saw the girl of his dreams in front of him.

"May I lay down next to you?"

"Make yourself comfortable."

She lied down and sighed.

"What's the matter, troublesome woman?"

"I was asking myself a question. Why does it take for a guy so long before he admits his feelings for a girl?"

"You know I wont answer that question."

"I know. You're too lazy for that."

"..."

"..."

"Temari?"

"Hm?"

"You're a troublesome woman, but I love you. There, I said it."

Temari didn't answer and looked at him with her eyes wide open. That was unexpected from the laziest ninja of Konoha.

"Oh, and I forgot, will you marry me?"

Still no answer. He sat up and looked at her. She was still under the shock. Shikamaru wasn't the type of guy that told all his feelings in one breath. Usually, he was too lazy for that. So, she decided that she dreamed it.

"Did you say something, Pineapple-Head?"

"Troublesome Temari..."

He leaned down on her and gave her a kiss on the lips. He felt her arms around his neck and he permitted himself to slip his arms around her waist.

When he released her, he asked:

"Yes or no?"

"Yes! Even if you are the laziest man in the world, yes!"

He laid back, holding his fiancée by her shoulders. He felt her head leaning on his shoulder and he smiled.

He gazed again to the clouds, dreaming about something new: his future life as husband...

* * *

_**Fist Shikamaru x Temari fiction. I have to admit, it was quite fun to write. I hope you liked it. **_

_**Like always, please, tell me what you think about it and constructive criticism is always welcome!**_

_**I apologize for the grammar mistakes I could have made (English is not my first language!).**_


End file.
